


en plan despedida

by seveiavenir



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, No están juntos, esto es una tontería en realidad, no acaban juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveiavenir/pseuds/seveiavenir
Summary: Nunca ha sido su fuerte, desenvolverse en los compromisos sociales en los que está obligado a participar. Ese año no ha encontrado ninguna excusa razonable y se encuentra asistiendo a una velada sin creer tener la fuerza necesaria para resistirla.





	en plan despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue una ida de olla mía a las 5 de la mañana hace un par de días y ahora he tenido el impulso de publicarlo. No estoy segura de si se va a entender o únicamente tiene sentido en mi cabeza, pero bueno, aquí está. Leed los tags antes de empezar, por favor.

Han pasado un par de años desde que le vio por última vez. 

Aun así, no le sorprende. Comparten profesión, en un mundillo que es mucho más pequeño de lo que a la gente le gusta aparentar, y es una fiesta de Navidad donde la lista de invitados seguramente asciende a más de tres cifras; debería habérselo imaginado. Quizás ese es el problema, que ni se había parado a plantearse la posibilidad. Y desde luego no esperaba ser lo primero que viera al cruzar la puerta. 

Pero allí está. Tan guapo como si siguiese teniendo veinte años, enfundado en un esmoquin negro que parece haber estado confeccionado especialmente para él, y se recuerda que seguramente esa sea la realidad. Su sonrisa ocupa toda su cara, como supone que sigue siendo habitual, aunque ya no tenga forma alguna de comprobarlo. Le observa desde los últimos escalones, riendo y chocando su copa de cava con un grupo de personas que no reconoce. Dejó de intentar seguirle la pista hace ya muchos años, no debería sorprenderse que sea la primera vez que ve todas esas caras. Aun así. 

Es extraño. La situación es extraña, se siente demasiado abrumado al principio y no sabe bien cómo manejarse. Seguramente quedarse plantado al pie de las escaleras, con la mirada fija en un grupo de personas que lo más probable es que ni conozcan su nombre no es la forma más adecuada, pero ha tenido un día muy largo y es consciente de que no está especialmente lúcido. 

Se le escapa un suspiro entre los labios y niega con la cabeza. Se ajusta la americana —un poco ancha, pero ese tipo de prendas nunca han sido sus favoritas y no tiene ningún interés por invertir dinero en una a medida— y se adentra en la estancia, buscando con la mirada una bandeja con canapés que puedan llenar el vacío que siente en el estómago. Le interceptan sin que pueda alcanzar su objetivo y tiene que cerrar los ojos unos segundos antes de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, con los labios cortados por el aire frío de la capital y sintiéndolos más pesados que nunca, y girarse hacia la persona que reclama su atención.

Solo pasa unos minutos, que a él se le antojan interminables, respondiendo preguntas con respuestas escuetas e intentando disimular que daría lo que fuera por ser capaz de poner fin a la incesante charla de la mujer sobre números que escapan a su comprensión. Pero siempre ha sido muy educado, quizás demasiado, así que aguanta y sonríe, asintiendo de vez en cuando y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por seguir la conversación. 

Hasta que llega su salvadora y Agoney siente que es la primera sonrisa genuina que muestra en toda la semana. Le coge de la mano, murmura una disculpa apresurada a su acompañante y se lo lleva bien lejos, cruzando el salón hasta llegar a un grupo de rostros que por fin conoce. No es hasta que están a salvo que se para a abrazarla, sus manos estrechando su espalda con fuerza, pero ella está acostumbrada. Siempre ha sido ella la que daba ese tipo de abrazos, y con el paso de los años se convirtió en una costumbre que había acabado adoptando siempre que estaban juntos. 

Por fin llegan los canapés y el leve mareo que lleva acompañándole todo el día va desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que empieza a llenar su estómago. También acepta todas las copas de cava que le ofrecen los camareros, demasiadas pues empieza a notar un cosquilleo en los dedos que tiende a evitar siempre que está en esa clase de situaciones, no le gusta perder el control. Pero aquella noche simplemente se deja hacer, dejando que su risa resuene más alta de lo habitual. 

Se siente un extraño, perdido en un mar de gente que no le acaba de caer bien pero que debe aparentar lo contrario, por el bien de su carrera. Está a gusto con la gente que le rodea, el pequeño grupo de caras conocidas sin las que no sabe cómo habría sobrevivido tantos años, pero el objetivo de esa clase de eventos no es quedarse toda la noche hablando con la gente que conoce sino mezclarse, hacer nuevos contactos, deslumbrar a desconocidos con esa personalidad tan magnética que todo el mundo se empeña en recordarle que tiene pero que él mismo cree haber perdido hace mucho tiempo. La mano de su amiga no se separa de su espalda en toda la velada y Agoney se recuerda que nunca querrá tanto a nadie como la quiere a ella. 

Está muy cansado. De todo.

Y eso le asusta, porque ama su profesión, sacrificó demasiadas cosas en su día para poder llegar a vivir de algo que adora hacer, que le llena por dentro y le deja dormir tranquilo por las noches recordándose que es lo que quiere, lo que siempre ha querido, lo que le gusta. Pero está muy cansando. Está muy cansado y odia no poder obviar esa parte. Entiende que es necesaria, ya no es un niño chico con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, es consciente de que no puede saltársela, vivir solo lo bueno y evitar los compromisos que son cada día más abundantes. 

Cuando le pasa fugazmente la idea de dejarlo, de alejarse del todo, de comprarse una casita en un pueblo pequeño -costero, por supuesto- y empezar de cero, lejos de los focos, la atención indeseada y las sonrisas que nunca alcanzan los ojos; sabe que ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin pisar un escenario. No es la primera vez que le ocurre, por desgracia no puede estar siempre en una eterna gira, pero cuando el tiempo entre conciertos se alarga demasiado suele aparecer la necesidad de escapar. Tres meses, se recuerda. 

Acaban la conversación con un señor de edad avanzada que está demasiado interesado en obtener la atención de su amiga y Agoney entorna los ojos mientras clava la mirada en su espalda mientras se aleja. Ella suspira y el otro chico que estaba a su lado le acaricia el brazo. Y de repente le llega, una gratitud abrumadora, que le embriaga y no le deja ver más allá. Por tenerse, por haber encontrado personas tan buenas en un lugar tan frío y hostil. No es capaz de evitarlo, les pasa un brazo por la espalda a cada uno y les acerca a él, cerrando los ojos e intentado transmitirles todos los sentimientos que nunca será capaz de expresar con palabras, aunque ellos ya lo sepan. 

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, sus miradas se encuentran. 

Se había olvidado de que estaba allí, demasiado ocupado en sus propios quebraderos de cabeza. No se siente preparado ni sabe cómo afrontar la situación, no después de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera sabe cómo se siente. Demasiadas sensaciones en una sola noche, pero qué le va a hacer. 

Es extraño, porque no deja de ser el chico del que se enamoró. Casi no ha cambiado después de tantos años, pero es él el que se cree diferente. Se enamoró siendo muy joven, cuando el amor es desbocado y sin remedio, y jamás se sentirá capaz de negar que eso ocurrió. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y aquel chico rubio con los ojos amables y la sonrisa cálida ya no forma parte de su vida. No le quiere, claro que no le quiere, si siguiese sintiéndose de la misma manera que cuando tenía veintidós años se habría ahogado con sus propios sentimientos. Pero esa noche se deja llevar por los recuerdos. Recuerdos de hace años, de promesas que se acabaron incumpliendo, de discusiones y reconciliaciones, de canciones que inspiró y que todavía sigue cantando hoy en día porque no es capaz de deshacerse de algo que le hizo sentir tanto. Y aunque no todo fue bonito, aunque no acabaron bien y terminaron haciéndose demasiado daño el uno al otro, lo recuerda con cariño. 

Llevan mucho tiempo mirándose a través del salón, o al menos esa es la sensación que él tiene. Agoney le dedica una sonrisa. Pequeña, sin llegar a enseñar los dientes. Él la siente como sincera y espera que él lo pueda reconocer también desde la lejanía. Le enseña su copa de cava y la levanta en su dirección a la vez que le devuelve la sonrisa y Agoney asiente. Es él el que aparta la mirada primero, volviendo a la conversación que le rodea, y le es imposible no quedarse mirándolo un par de segundos más, cómo se desenvuelve con la aparente facilidad de un pez en el agua. 

Nota un apretón en su mano y una mirada interrogante en los ojos oscuros de su compañera. Él asiente y, por primera vez en toda la velada, no necesita fingir que se encuentra bien, que la situación no le está superando. Porque no lo hace cuando se trata de él. Le gustaría poder hablar, dedicarse algunas palabras, saber qué es de su vida, pero no es el momento. Y quizás nunca lo será. 

Vuelve a prestar atención a sus acompañantes, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Necesita concentrarse unos segundos para dejar ir el pasado que se ha adueñado de sus pensamientos, pero lo consigue. Siempre lo consigue.


End file.
